Motivation
by Mamoizelle Splash Boum
Summary: La meilleure des motivations, selon Kuroo. - Happy Birthday Kuroo !


**Motivation**

Résumé : **La meilleure des motivations, selon Kuroo. - Happy Birthday Kuroo !**

Pairing : **KuroTsukki, parce que OUI ENFIN, le voilà, tout beau tout chaud tout frais 8D**

Rating : **M (comme "more, more, more !" 8D)**

Genre : **Romance, Humour, et même rajoutez frustration sexuelle dans les tags ça aurait été pas mal xD**

N/A : **Bonsoir actuellement, il est minuit chez moi - MAIS vous savez quoi ? J'ai réussi à poster dans les temps, yaaaay ! :D Topez-là cinq, high five tout le monde ! /SBAAAF/**

**Non, plus important XD Oui, le plus important, c'est que vous n'ayez pas oublié l'anniversaire du "Trash King" comme ils aiment l'appeler sur tumblr, c'est tout beau, tout chaud, c'est Kuroo ! 8D (OMB, des rimes, des rimes !) Joyeux anniversaire ! :D**

**Et encore un truc important x) (oui, y'en a beaucoup, je sais QAQ), j'aimerais remercier Crazy Av, parce que voilà... La vérité, et j'en ai honte, c'est que j'avais moi-même oublié l'anniversaire de Kuroo .^. (et pourtant, j'avais dit quelques lignes plus haut que c'était important ? QAQ) Merci encore à toi de me l'avoir rappelé XD**

**Donc... c'est un texte, écrit en... je crois une journée ? Ouais, on va dire ça xD Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de vérifier toutes ces petites fautes, alors si jamais vous en voyez une, n'hésitez pas à m'incendier ! :D (qu'elle dit avec un grand sourire). Beaucoup, beaucoup d'incohérences aussi je suppose, mais... c'est du KuroTsukki, alors... moui non, y'a pas d'excuses xD Le seul truc à comprendre, c'est que Nekoma est chez Karasuno pour x raisons d'entraînements - l'excuse à tout 8D - et que Kuroo fait son jogging la nuit, voilà tout xD**

**Brefouilles, bonne lecture à vous ! *3***

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas - je doute que l'auteur de HQ! ait pu prévoir une scène pareille dans son scénario xD_

* * *

><p>Personne ne pouvait lui reprocher de faire son jogging à onze heures du soir, que ce soit à Tokyo ou dans le Sahara ou même dans la région où se situait le le lycée Karasuno. Personne n'avait le droit de lui interdire de se muscler les jambes, lui, le grand Kuroo Tetsurou - eh, peut-être qu'il se vantait un peu, mais personne ne lui faisait jamais de compliments non plus, sous prétexte qu'il était flippant - et qu'ils aillent se faire foutre nom de dieu ! Voilà ce qui arrivait quand il ne se défoulait pas en tapant violemment le sol de son pied pendant son jogging, il était parti pour faire une critique en solo du monde qui l'entourait. Une critique pas si constructive, le plus souvent. Et alors ? Il savait que les roses étaient rouges et que les violettes étaient bleues, et il vous emmerdait.<p>

Kuroo soupira. En fait, pour tout dire honnêtement, il avait la flemme de se défouler. C'est vrai quoi, il aurait largement préféré faire une partie de Tekken sur la PSP de Kenma ou dormir, tout simplement. Mais s'il ne faisait pas son jogging, c'était ses neurones qui allaient crier "pitié, arrête de nous maltraiter, n'as-tu pas eu ta dose d'intelligence pour aujourd'hui ?" - juré. Il lui fallait donc une motivation, un stimulant qui pourrait lui donner la force de courir au moins pendant une bonne heure.

Il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre lorsqu'il sortit dehors, frissonna quand le vent froid vînt le faire chier pour lui dire de rentrer et dormir dans cet espèce de mini-hôtel, provoqua une buée d'air qui ressemblait un peu trop à rien - est-ce qu'il avait toujours dit qu'il était aussi pessimiste quand il faisait froid ? Surtout que dans la région de Karasuno, c'était pas la joie en automne. Il pleuvait tout le temps, quoi... (et c'était lui le pessimiste après).

L'un des premiers truc à faire pour la motivation, c'était écouter de la musique. En général, ça marchait. Du moins, sur la plupart des gens comme Kuroo. Mais il se lassait assez vite de sa musique, il ne la trouvait plus tellement motivante à certains moments. Mais c'était la seule chose qu'il avait sous la main et qui pourrait le motiver - sinon le plan B, c'était un psychopathe qui le poursuivrait et qui le ferait courir pendant une bonne demie-heure avant de le tuer en lui balançant une hache dans le dos. Hé, pas mal... On pourrait même rajouter un petit chat errant dans les rues qui bouffait un corbeau, ça ferait une scène parfaite du monde animalier.

_Urgh_. Au diable l'humour noir.

Il mit ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, choisit une musique au hasard, puis commença à courir. La chanson était vraiment motivante, ça, Kuroo n'allait pas le contredire. Il oubliait tout son pessimisme et les trucs négatifs qui allaient avec dont il ne voulait pas en faire la liste. Trop longue. Et trop chiante. Et pas motivé, en plus.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait peut-être fredonné l'air de la chanson, toujours aussi motivante et qui lui donnait envie de mettre toutes ses tripes pendant sa course. Trois minutes plus tard, la chanson se termina et passa à une autre, beaucoup moins motivante que la première. Kuroo se ramollit pendant deux minutes et quarante six secondes, puis une troisième musique se joua dans ses oreilles - plus déprimante que la précédente, et pendant cinq minutes et huit secondes, Kuroo avait eu le temps de perdre toute sa motivation.

Il n'était qu'à un quart d'heure de course, et pourtant, il lui semblait déjà avoir couru pendant deux heures. Plus les musiques défilaient, plus son envie de dormir devenait grandissante, quand il entendit un son qu'il n'avait jamais perçu auparavant.

Il continua de courir, bien qu'intrigué par ce qui se passait dans ses écouteurs. Ils beugaient ou bien... ?

"Yo, Kuroo."

Il écarquilla les yeux. C'était un enregistrement vocal. Et cette voix, c'était celle de...

"C'est Tsukishima."

Oh. Oh seigneur. S'il avait su qu'un jour ça lui arriverait ! Et puis d'abord, comment est-ce qu'il avait pu avoir un enregistrement vocal de Tsukishima sur son portable ? Quand est-ce que ce petit malin s'était amusé à lui piquer son téléphone ?

"J'ai entendu dire qu'aujourd'hui c'était ton anniversaire. J'aimerais te dire félicitations, mais je n'aime pas ta tête, alors je ne te le dirais pas."

Kuroo grimaça. Quel adorable enfoiré, ce gars-là...

"Mais j'ai quand même un cadeau pour toi."

Kuroo entendit un bruit de fond, comme celui d'un vêtement qu'on enlevait. Il fronça des sourcils en se demandant ce que fichait Tsukishima.

"Je me demande ce qui t'excite le plus entre le visuel ou le sonore." fit Tsukishima à travers le portable. "T'es un gars tellement énigmatique que je ne peux même pas savoir ce qui te traverse l'esprit."

Kuroo plissa des yeux. Lui, énigmatique ? Ha ha, sérieusement ?

"Alors ? Tu continues d'écouter ça ? Amusant. Kuroo, aimes-tu les endroits publics ? Est-ce que tu sais où je suis ? Essaie de deviner."

C'était comme s'il lui parlait en vrai... Kuroo fronça des sourcils en tentant de déterminer l'endroit où pouvait se situer ce blond doté d'un cul en or, mais la voix de ce dernier retentit à nouveau, troublant légèrement Kuroo dans son massacre de neurones.

"Bah... T'as toujours été nul aux devinettes. Tu donnes ta langue chat ? Bien. Je suis aux toilettes. Rien de spécial, hein ?"

_'Non... Rien de spécial, mais...'_

Il entendit de nouveau un bruit de fond, puis une respiration qui devenait de plus en plus haletante, avant qu'un gémissement ne lui fasse rater un battement de coeur. Eh ! Qui allait s'occuper de lui s'il mourrait d'une crise cardiaque en plein jogging à cause d'un enregistrement vocal, hein ?! - quelle mort pathétique mais heureuse vu ce que contenait cet enregistrement, en passant...

"Hum... Kuroo..."

Il y avait des bruits semblables à des frottements. Si Tsukishima faisait ce qu'il pensait, alors Kuroo était vraiment frustré. Depuis quand est-ce que Tsukishima s'amusait sans lui ? Dans les toilettes en plus, il n'avait vraiment pas froid aux yeux bordel... Ça rendait la situation tellement plus excitante.

"Hey Kuroo... à quoi tu penses, là... maintenant... ?" qu'il lui demanda avec la respiration un peu plus haletante qu'au début de l'enregistrement.

Kuroo mordilla sa lèvre inférieure - et à quoi il pensait, Tsukishima devait sans aucun doute le savoir. Surtout s'il le savait en train d'écouter cet enregistrement.

"Est-ce que ça ne t'as jamais traversé l'esprit... de me plaquer contre un mur... ou d'attacher mes mains aux barreaux du lit ?"

Et lui, est-ce qu'il s'était toujours rendu compte que son fessier était aussi sexy qu'adorable ? S'il savait le nombre de fois qu'il l'avait maté !

"Ahn..." gémit-il, avant de reprendre. "...Kuroo.. Je... J'aurais voulu que tu sois là... Que tu sois en moi..."

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus tremblantes. Ses jambes devaient l'être elles aussi... Il déglutit et ferma les yeux pendant un cours instant, visualisant avec une facilité déconcertante la position dans laquelle Tsukishima devait se trouver, ou sa main qui devait s'activer entre ses jambes à un rythme de plus en plus rapide, ou sa bouche entrouverte avec des lèvres qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassé.

"Hmm... Que tu te retires... Et que tu reviennes toujours plus profondément..."

Tsukishima émit un soupir de plaisir qui fit frissonner Kuroo. Dans un même temps, il se rendit compte que son érection qui lui avait semblé juste naissante était devenue plus dure et plus douloureuse, et bordel, Tsukishima avait tout intérêt à ne pas filer à l'anglaise, sinon il n'allait pas l'oublier !

"Embrasse-moi... Kuroo, je veux te sentir... Tes mains, tes lèvres, ta peau... Haan..."

Kuroo s'arrêta brusquement dans sa course, la respiration hachurée. Il entendit Tsukishima semblant se déverser dans un petit cri qui tentait tant bien que mal d'être étouffé et de se faire discret, mais ce long "aaaaahnn" qu'il venait de pousser était juste... Wow.

C'était mille fois plus excitant que tout ce qu'il avait entendu jusqu'alors. Mêmes ces actrices de films pornos qu'il avait maté ne faisaient pas le poids.

"Kuroo..." fit Tsukishima après avoir repris sa respiration. "Ce soir, passe à la maison. Après tout, un anniversaire se fête avec un gâteau."

Kuroo sortit son téléphone de sa poche et regarda l'écran, remarquant que minuit venait de passer. Mais ce qui le préoccupait le plus était l'enregistrement, qui n'allait pas tarder à se terminer.

"Je blague. Ne viens pas. Mes parents sont à la maison, si ça peut t'empêcher de venir. Bye."

...

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit, déjà ?

Oh ouais. Qu'il ne comptait pas laisser Tsukishima filer à l'anglaise.

_#

À minuit trente, Tsukishima fut - étonnement - surpris de voir Kuroo devant le pas de sa porte, un rictus sur le visage et une certaine lueur de malice et de désir dans les yeux. Plus bas, il y avait une bosse sous son short qui était devenue carrément évidente - même pas besoin de se demander pourquoi. En fait, la question serait plus... comment est-ce qu'il avait trouvé son adresse...? (hé, croyez-le ou non, Kuroo avait beaucoup de contacts !)

"Eh bien ? Tu ne vas pas me faire manger mon gâteau ?"

Ce fut la nuit la plus longue que Tsukishima ait jamais passée.

* * *

><p><strong>Et le lendemain, quand Yamaguchi est venu chercher Tsukishima, il a eu la surprise de voir Kuroo sortir de chez lui. Mais le pire, c'est que Tsukishima boîtait - mais Kuroo a embobiné Yamaguchi en lui disant qu'ils avaient fait de la muscu, et Yamaguchi est tellement naïf qu'il a tout de suite accepté cette excuse parce que Tsukki n'a jamais voulu faire de la muscu avec lui. Alors du coup, Kuroo et Yamaguchi sont maintenant très amis - et tout cela va se terminer en threesome, je le sens XD<strong>

**La vérité, c'est que Kuroo est passé par Kenma - Kenma qui lui passe le numéro d'Hinata - Kuroo demande à Hinata le numéro du petit brun aux tâches de rousseurs - Hinata reconnaît Yamaguchi et envoie son numéro à Kuroo - puis Kuroo demande l'adresse à Yamaguchi sous prétexte qu'il doit donner quelque chose de trèèèèèès important à Tsukishima - et vous savez quoi ? Yamaguchi est juste tellement mignon qu'il va donner l'adresse de Tsukki à Kuroo, sans savoir que c'est son ami d'enfance qui va en payer les frais xD Mais bon, on aura beau dire, Tsukishima a pris son pied, hein... 8D**

**Sinon, on va essayer de faire une note brève xD L'idée principale de cet OS a été inspiré par un sketch de "Scènes de ménage" (nan nan si si, je vous assure xD), je ne retiens pas les noms des couples donc ne tentez pas de le retrouver ce sketch xD, mais donc le mec va faire son jogging et pour se motiver, il laisse des messages vocaux sur son portable, du genre "bouge toi feignasse". Puis sa femme entre et quand son mec va faire un tour dans la cuisine, elle prend le téléphone et laisse elle aussi des messages vocaux pour encourager son mari, mais pas aussi décents xD**

**Voilà pour la note de fin, huehuehue 8D (je sens que quelqu'un va me sortir ce rire, je ne sais pas pourquoi... j'ai des frissons, tout à coup QAQ). N'oubliez pas que Kuroo est tout beau tout chaud tout ... gros ? ... y'a-t-il quelqu'un de volontaire pour une idée de rime, par hasard ? XD**

**Merci d'avoir lu :D !**

**Big hug :3 ! \o**


End file.
